Season 1
The first season of police procedural drama series Chicago P.D. which originally aired on NBC from January 8 to May 21, 2014. The season consists 15 episodes. Production On March 27, 2013, it was reported that NBC was considering plans for a spin-off of Chicago Fire. Deadline revealed that the proposed spin-off would involve the Chicago Police Department, and would be created and executive produced by Dick Wolf, Derek Haas, Michael Brandt, and Matt Olmstead. On May 10, 2013, NBC picked up the proposed spin-off, now titled Chicago P.D., for the 2013–14 United States network television schedule. On January 31, 2014, NBC ordered two additional episodes of Chicago P.D., bringing the total number of episodes for the first season to fifteen. Casting These characters were introduced in the penultimate episodes of Chicago Fire's first season. * Tania Raymonde was cast in the planned series as an Officer named Nicole. * Kelly Blatz, the lead-actor of Disney XD's Aaron Stone, was also cast as a young but seasoned Officer Elam. * Scott Eastwood was set to portray Officer Jim Barnes. * Melissa Sagemiller would portray Detective Julie Willhite, a member of the Chicago P.D. Intelligence Unit. ** Sagemiller's character was dropped after her initial guest spot on Chicago Fire and after the first episode of Chicago P.D.. * LaRoyce Hawkins, in the role of Officer Kevin Atwater, was the only Chicago area actor originally cast in May. Both Eastwood and Raymonde, like Sagemiller, departed the series, after their Chicago Fire debut, and would no longer be a part of the show's main cast. For Chicago P.D Season 1, the following actors were cast. Jesse Lee Soffer, who already had a recurring role on Chicago Fire as undercover cop Detective Jay Halstead, was added to the main cast in her place. Jason Beghe was cast as Sergeant of the Intelligence Unit Hank Voight. Jon Seda would play the role of Intelligence Unit Detective Antonio Dawson.Patrick Flueger and One Tree Hill star Sophia Bush joined the cast as Officer Adam Ruzek and Detective Erin Lindsay respectively. Marina Squerciati joined the cast in the role of Officer Kim Burgess.Elias Koteas became a member of the main cast and would play Intelligence Unit Detective Alvin Olinsky. Archie Kao was later announced to be playing Sheldon Jin, a tech-expert working with the Intelligence Unit. Stella Maeve was cast in the recurring role of playing Nadia Decotis, a pretty 18-year-old escort who is addicted to heroin and goes through a very difficult withdrawal. Sydney Tamiia Poitier was to guest star in five episodes as a Detective, who will eventually crossover on to the parent series,Chicago Fire. Cast 'Regular' * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Archie Kao as Officer Sheldon Jin * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky 'Recurring' * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Robert Wisdom as Commander Ron Perry * Kurt Naebig as Lt. Bruce Belden * America Olivo as Laura Dawson * Josh Segarra as Justin Voight * Robin Weigert as Erica Gradishar * Emily Peterson as Wendy * Stella Maeve as Nadia Decotis * Alina Jenine Taber as Lexi Olinsky * David Aron Damane as Maurice Owens * Ian Bohen as Sergeant Edwin Stillwell * Sydney Tamiia Poitier as Detective Mia Sumner * Arturo del Puerto as Andres "Pulpo" Diaz * Matthew Sherbach as Lonnie Rodiger * Don Forston as Phil Rodiger * Billy Wirth as Charlie Pugliese 'Crossover Cast' * Chicago Fire ** Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide ** Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson ** Lauren German as Paramedic Leslie Shay ** David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann ** Charlie Barnett as Firefighter Peter Mills ** Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek ** Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey ** Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden ** Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Law & Order: SVU ** Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola ** Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins Episodes # Stepping Stone # Wrong Side of the Bars # Chin Check # Now Is Always Temporary # Thirty Balloons # Conventions # The Price We Pay # Different Mistakes # A Material Witness # At Least It's Justice # Turn the Light Off # 8:30 PM # My Way # The Docks # A Beautiful Friendship Crossover Episodes A crossover between the two Chicago shows, Chicago Fire then Chicago P.D., aired on April 29 and 30, 2014 depicting an explosion that brings the fire and police departments together. # Chicago Fire - Season 2 Episode 20 - A Dark Day # Chicago P.D. - Season 1 Episode 12 - 8:30PM Ratings The series premiere was watched by 8.59 million viewers and achieved a 2.0/6 Adults 18–49 rating with the DVR ratings reaching 11 million. The season concluded on May 21 with 6.27 million, averaging the first season with 8.03 million viewers per episode. DVD Release The DVD release of season one was released after the season had completed its original television broadcast. It has been released in Region 1 only, as of September 2, 2014. As well as every episode from the season, the DVD release features bonus material such as audio commentaries on some episodes from the creator and cast, deleted scenes, gag reels and behind-the-scenes featurettes. Category:Seasons Category:Season 1